Display type shelving structures are extensively utilized for retail merchandising, such as in supermarkets, which structures include elongated basket-like shelf units supported on and between a pair of spaced uprights. Removable dividers are optionally inserted into the shelf unit to divide same into a plurality of compartments. Since the uprights are normally not uniformly spaced apart, most conventional commercially available shelving structures have utilized mounting brackets which permit limited sideward displacement relative to the respective shelf so as to compensate for any irregularity in the spacing between the adjacent uprights. Shelving structures of this general type are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,823 and 3,495,718.
While shelving structures of this general type have operated in a generally satisfactory manner and have met with substantial commercial success, nevertheless these known structures have possessed structural and operational features which have been less than satisfactory. For example, many of these conventional shelving structures have the support brackets secured to the rear wall of the shelf by structure which, while it permits slidable displacement of the bracket, results in the bracket being securely attached and hence effectively nonremovable from the shelf. Because of this structure, the brackets must be securely attached to the shelf during manufacture thereof. This not only increases the complexity and hence the cost of the overall manufacturing operation, but also results in the bracket being of a complex structural shape, which in turn increases the manufacturing complexity and cost. This structure, wherein the bracket is secured to the shelf during assembly thereof, also descreases the flexibility of the shelf unit since interchanging of brackets so as to accommodate uprights or posts of different configurations, which interchanging operation must be done at the installation site, is thus a difficult and time consuming operation. A further disadvantage of the conventional structures is the complex shape of the bracket, which requires a multiple-step forming operation, requiring either several bending steps so as to permit the bracket to be formed from a single piece, or the formation of several preformed pieces which must then be fixedly assembled together.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf-type display assembly, and particularly an improved bracket structure for mounting a basket-like shelf on a pair of spaced uprights, which improved structure and assembly overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf unit, having a pair of slidable mounting brackets which are easily slidably accommodated on the back wall of the shelf and which are provided with hooks for engagement with the slotted uprights. These slidable brackets require no fixed association with the shelf and hence can be slidably mounted thereon during assembly of the shelf unit on the uprights. This greatly facilitates the on-site assembly and mounting of the shelf unit on the uprights and additionally permits efficient selection and interchanging of the brackets so as to be compatible with the slotted uprights without requiring any complex manipulations or reconstruction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting bracket, as aforesaid, which is of an L-shaped configuration and has one enlarged plate-like leg which is solely slidably supported on the shelf, and has a further smaller plate-like leg provided with suitable hooks for engagement with the slotted uprights, which legs extend substantially at right angles to one another. This mounting bracket is of minimum structural and constructional simplicity since it can be easily formed from a single piece of plate-like material, and the formation of the bracket involves a minimal number of forming operations, such as a single punching or cutting operation followed by a single bending operation.
The mounting bracket of the present invention, as aforesaid, is also advantageous in that this bracket, when assembled between the shelf and the slotted upright, is of minimum size and appears to be an integral part of the shelf, thereby creating no unsightly appearance. In addition, the L-shaped configuration of the bracket eliminates any projecting edges or corners. This bracket is also significantly more efficient and economical to manufacture, and permits improved efficiency in handling and assembling of the shelf unit.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.